


Zombies And Restless Partners

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which Zane and Nick are trying to have a Walking Dead marathon, and Ty and Kelly are twitchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies And Restless Partners

It was a Friday, that time when the afternoon was just turning into evening. Christmas were right around the corner, and Nick and Kelly had decided they wanted a change of scenery before going back to Kelly’s cabin to spend Christmas together.

Which was why they found themselves in Ty and Zane’s living room above the bookstore; Kelly sprawled out in an armchair, Ty sitting on the floor with Jiminy and Cricket on his lap, and Nick and Zane on the couch.

The latter two were quite literally sitting on the edge of their seats.

What had happened was that Kelly and Nick had originally planned on visiting Zane and Ty for a few days before they headed to Colorado, to catch up and maybe sneak a peak of what it was the CIA had the two former agents doing. Things hadn’t exactly gone according to plan, though, because nothing ever went according to plan in the life of a Sidewinder. Now imagine what it was like in the lives of two Sidewinders.

Yeah. Exactly.

Zane had caught sight of Nick and immediately dragged them both inside. He’d flipped the sign on the door to ‘Closed’, locked it and manhandled them both towards the stairs.

Kelly had protested, because _‘what the hell, man?!’_ , but Nick had merely grinned because apparently, he knew exactly what was going on.

When they’d been dumped in the living room while Zane went to fetch Ty and ‘The Walking Dead’ opening sequence was paused on the flat screen on the wall, Kelly eventually caught on as well.

Nick had been bitching about not being caught up with the new season for weeks, and Kelly could only imagine that Zane had been doing the exact same thing. Of course they were going to have a fucking marathon now that Nick and Zane were finally reunited.

It wasn’t long before Zane returned with Ty in tow, and after the customary greetings and exchanges of hugs, they’d found their seats and the marathon had begun.

Something neither Ty nor Kelly had actually agreed to.

Kelly made it two full episodes before he started getting restless. Ty had gotten twitchy after the first ten minutes. Luckily, his kittens – now closer to being classified as cats – had wandered in at one point, and were now keeping him occupied by curling up on his thighs and playing with Ty’s fingers.

Kelly didn’t know who was more entertained; Ty or the kittens.

Sighing heavily, Kelly shifted in his chair, trying and failing at keeping his attention on the television. It wasn’t more than two minutes later that his eyes were straying, though; going from Nick to Zane to Ty to the kittens, to eventually mapping out every inch of the living room.

By the time the third episode was rolling over the screen, the kittens had fallen asleep, curled up on the rug Ty was sitting on, and were no longer providing him with stimulating entertainment. Kelly could see the other man twitching and shifting in place; obviously struggling to sit still. Kelly glanced at Zane and Nick, who were practically imitating each other; both sitting at the very edge of the couch, elbows on their knees with their hands supporting the weights of their heads, eyes widened and lips slightly parted.

They looked absolutely ridiculous.

Kelly shifted again, draping his legs over one arm of the chair and resting his head against the other, trying to get comfortable.

On the floor, Ty was laying down, stretching out and groaning quietly, a clear sign of his steadily growing boredom. Kelly could feel his pain, and when Ty met his gaze, they shared a look that spoke volumes of understanding.

They were both _miserable_.

Zane and Nick, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of their lives, completely oblivious to their partners suffering.

Another ten minutes passed before Ty started tapping his fingers against the floor; a subconscious gesture that he wasn’t even aware of doing himself. (It was one of his twitchy habits – one that never failed to drive Zane mad.)

Moments later, Kelly was tapping his fingers against the side of the chair in time with Ty tapping at the floor, and together they created a steady, low rhythm of sound that didn’t at all match the noises coming from the TV.

At one point, Ty must have zoned out because next thing he knew, he was being picked up from the floor, proper bridal style, and carried out of the living room by a very stoic-looking Zane.

“What the fuck?” Ty exclaimed, outraged as he squirmed in his husband’s hold; a futile attempt at getting lose. Over Zane’s shoulder, Ty could see Nick carrying Kelly in a fireman’s carry, wearing that same stoic expression that Zane’s face was currently carrying.

Kelly was flailing, demanding an explanation as his eyes met Ty’s, but neither Nick nor Zane seemed to be particularly chatty. For a brief moment, Ty thought that they were being carried off for some sort of ‘who-can-make-their-partner-scream-the-loudest’ competition, but that idea was quickly squashed when Zane continued down the stairs, all the way down to the ground floor, Nick right behind him with Kelly.

“Zane!” Ty demanded, one hand lifting to tug at Zane’s hair in an attempt to get a response, but Zane continued to ignore him; carrying him through the bookstore and all the way to the front door.

In a matter of seconds, the door was unlocked, open and Zane had stepped out to put Ty down on the pavement. Nick was beside him moments later, mirroring his actions and putting Kelly down. Then, without another word, they both turned and headed back into the store, Zane pausing to lock the door behind him.

Ty was about to reach for his pocket to tug out his keys when Zane turned the deadbolt, effectively making entering the building from the outside impossible. Gaping at his husband’s retreating back, Ty banged on the window.

“I don’t have a fucking jacket, Garrett! It’s cold!” He shouted, but his words went ignored as both men inside the building made their way back upstairs, as if they hadn’t heard a peep.

Ty was glaring at them both, still banging on the glass and shouting curses, calling Zane and Nick every name in the book, while Kelly stood back, staring, mouth agape as he tried to grasp what had just happened.

The sound of a window popping open had both men stepping back from the door and looking up, and they watched as two thick winter coats came sailing down towards them.

“Assholes!” Ty shouted, as he grabbed at the first jacket that came within reach and tugged it on. Then he grabbed the other and shoved it into Kelly’s hands.

“We’ll come get you when we’re done!” Nick voice called from somewhere high above, followed by the distinctive sound of a window being latched shut.

Kelly stood there, jacket in hand, staring up at the window, as if he was expecting something else to come sailing down towards them.

“Well,” He began, voice remarkably calm compared to Ty’s grumbled curses. “That was rude.”

Ty scoffed at him. “Put on your jacket, we’re going to get food.” Ty decided as he turned and trampled down the sidewalk, muttering curses as he went. Kelly continued to stare at the building for another few moments, before the sound of an incoming text message drew his attention to his jeans pocket.

Digging out the phone, Kelly unlocked the screen, opening the text from Nick with a frown.

_Sorry, Kels. Zombies over boyfriends._

Kelly glared at the message, and typed back a response at frightening speed.

_I hate you._

The response was instant.

_I’ll make it up to you at the hotel tonight._

Kelly’s eyebrows lifted.

 _How?_ He typed back.

_I’ll let you top._

“Doc!” Ty’s voice sounded through the air, and when Kelly turned to look his way, there was still a massive grin plastered on his face. “Come on!” Ty went on, impatient as ever, before he was turning and stalking down the sidewalk without even waiting for Kelly to answer him.

Kelly didn’t care, though, and he was still grinning as he wrote back.

_I’m gonna make you scream._

And with that, he put his phone back in his pocket, pulled on the jacket, and followed Ty down the sidewalk.


End file.
